The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and systems for aggregation and organization of multimedia data acquired form a plurality of sources. For purpose of illustration and not limitation, multimedia data, including audiovisual presentations and publications of news stories, generally are not received and processed in isolation. Rather, such data can be driven by key entities that give the story context. For example, persons, places, times, and several surrounding topics can succinctly represent a news event, but are generally more useful if they can be both identified and linked together.
Among other factors, digital media and the Internet have led to a decline of viewership in broadcast television (TV) news and an increase in the use of Web-based platforms to find articles, short news clips, and blog posts. Among other reasons, the on-demand nature, flexibility for mobile consumption, and close-to-real time reporting can be more desirable compared to waiting for a newspaper print or a scheduled, lengthy video broadcast.
Nevertheless, the throughput of news content both broadcast and online has grown. One challenge is to address the resulting increase in multimedia data and develop high-throughput, content-based indexing and annotation solutions.